Crush
by silent rider7
Summary: Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I have liked Harry Potter since we were twelve years old. Does he have a clue? No. Fluffy Oneshot for all of you to read and enjoy. redone R&R!


**Hey people! So this oneshot is about Hermione's crush on Harry Potter. Some of the events in this story are true, beware! I know there are a bunch of these kind of stories out there, but hopefully this will be a little different. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I'm not going to lie, it'd be cool!**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Have you ever had that increasing crush since you were twelve years old? Have you ever tried to impress him with your skills and knowledge? Did it crush you when he went out with your best friend? Did you make a bet with another friend on how long the relationship would last, and won? Whenever he looks at you, does your stomach flutter like there were a million butterflies in it? Does he make you feel special when he wants to pair up with you for a project, a game, or event? When he laughs, does it make you want to laugh? Does he have a clue? No.

Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I have liked Harry Potter since we were twelve years old. He has gone out with my enemy Cho Chang and my best friend Ginny Weasley, but not me. He only sees me as his friend and it hurts me every day to think that through my head.

My other best friend, Ron Weasley, has tried to be my rock whenever I would cry, but even he can't be there for me forever, he has his own girlfriend to spend his time with.

In the corridors or on the grounds girls would absolutely swoon at the sight of Harry; some would even risk their friendships just to be Harry Potter's new 'petite amie.'

Today the seventh years were sitting in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class waiting for our feline professor to return from her meeting with Professor Snape. I was sitting in the back of the room with Ron, not my usual seat in the front, but Harry was up there so I didn't want to be near him. My face felt flushed and my hands were clammy, apparently I wasn't the only one to notice it either.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked staring me down with his icy blue eyes.

I tried to nod my head to reassure him that I was fine, but with each vertical movement I did a dizzy spell would hit me right in the head. I grunted and held my head in my hands, "I'll be fine Ronald. Just give me a few minutes to get my head on straight."

Ron wasn't buying it, "Hermione, you look ill, are you sure you don't want me to take you down to the hospital wing?"

I'm not going to lie; I hate it when people keep bugging me about stuff like this. "I'm fine Ron!" I snap.

He looked offended so he turned in his seat and stared blankly in front of himself. After a few seconds went by Ron spoke again, but this time in a whisper. "Harry's making you feel sick, isn't he?"

I stared at the ginger who was still looking forward into the back of Harry's head. I sheepishly nodded even though Ron couldn't see me, but I think my silence sent the right message to him.

"Quills out and begin on your exam!" Professor McGonagall shouted. I only just noticed that she had barged into the room only seconds ago walking up the isle to her desk.

I shook as I tried to pull my quill pen and parchment out of my bag; I think I might have spilt some ink out of my inkwell. Looking around the room everybody was already working on their exams, jotting thing down our tapping their quill on the table when they were reading a question or thinking. I wiped off a layer of sweat on my forehead and looked at the first question.

_What spell is used to transfigure an opponent into a duck?_

Oh no, my mind was drawing a blank. Usually I would know such an easy question like this one. Sweat was dripping off my face onto my parchment making it damp. Breathing was a huge thing right now; I tried to breathe in and out, clearing my head of nonsense and wrote down a plausible answer next to the question.

Forty minutes later McGonagall announced that our time was up and that we needed to pass our papers up to the front for her to collect. The fact that I was already sick didn't help the facts that I think I failed my first test. Each question on that cursed paper was material that I knew like the order of each book on my bookshelf. But after reading the questions my mind drew the biggest blank that I never thought possible! I put my head on my desk and wrapped my arms around it waiting for the class to be over. My body was getting a major heat wave and I couldn't wait to take my school robes off to cool down.

The class waited for McGonagall to go sit back at her desk so we could find out what we were doing next, but our professor just stood in her place staring at the paper on the top of her stack.

"Miss Granger?" She called quietly.

I lifted my head up terrified at what she was referring to. "Y-yes Professor?" I stammered getting another slight dizzy spell.

"Would you please come up to the board and do the Oral quiz?"

My legs became like two crystal twigs when I tried to stand up. I started to shudder and stumble trying to make my way up to the front of the classroom. Every eye was on me, including Harry's, but unlike the rest of the class, Harry's eyes showed concern in them. My hands were even clammier then before, and that was saying a lot. I took my place next to the board, keeping my head down so I wouldn't have to look at all those beady eyes.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall started, "please turn this book into a pair of mice." A book was handed to me, but I found that I could barely grip it with my hands.

The class was waiting for me to do my usual brilliant transfiguration wand work, but I stood there, dumbly looking at the red book. Talking seemed like Parsel Tongue to me, difficult and un-comprehensible. My knees were locking but I could barely noticed because when I looked up at the class, white spots blocked my vision. Turning my head to the side didn't help wipe away the spots, but it did help the spots speed up its process. I started to breathe hard but instead it felt like my mouth was filled with vomit. Before anyone could get to me, I collapsed under my weight, and darkness over took me.

"Hermione… Hermione… are you alright?" I could barely hear the voice talking to me. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid of who might be staring at me, gosh I can't believe I just passed out in the middle of class. "'Mione?" I recognized that voice, the same masculine voice that drove me crazy every time I heard him.

I was nervous, but I opened one eye to see what had happened. Harry and Ron were kneeling over me; both of their faces were as pale as snow. "Wh-what happened?" I asked holding my head; I must have hit it when I fell.

"You fainted in the middle of class, McGonagall sent everybody out of the room, and told us to stay with you while she went to find Madame Pomfrey," Ron explained, "geez Hermione, why didn't you listen to me when I told you to go to the hospital wing?"

I felt myself getting smaller trying to hide my embarrassment. "I'm sorry Ron, it won't happen again."

Ron groaned and wacked Harry on the shoulder, "well don't you have anything to say?"

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out.

I couldn't even look at him, just the mere thought of having him mock me or snap at me just… killed me.

"Ron, can you take me back to the Gryffindor common room?" I asked keeping my head down, although I could feel Harry's gaze on me.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, come on Granger."

He pulled me up and put my arm around his shoulders so he could help me stay up. We started making our way to the door when Harry's voice broke through the silenced room, "I hope you get better 'Mione."

My feet stopped moving which caused Ron to stop. I turned my head to him and met his emerald orbs, "thanks Harry."

He gave me a slight smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Ron pulled me away before I could get too mesmerized with him.

"Oi Granger, you have it bad," Ron commented as we headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

I just smiled, "I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey Granger, you doing alright?" Seamus Finnigan asked me the morning at breakfast.<p>

I gave him a flustered smile, "yes, I'm fine. I think I just had a bad turkey sandwich at lunch yesterday."

Seamus nodded then leaned in closer to me so no one could hear what he was about to say. "When you passed out yesterday to whole class became dead silent. I don't think I've ever seen the class that quiet before, we were so scared for you. McGonagall sent everyone out but told Ron and Potter to stay, you should've seen Harry's face I don't think I ever saw someone more scared for another in my life."

This piece of information was a positive eye-opener. "Thank you Seamus," I said quietly, secretly smiling behind my poker face.

"Hey 'Mione, are you feeling well today? I'm sorry I wasn't much help to you yesterday," Harry said walking up to me and Seamus from the Great Hall doors, "hey Seamus," he added.

"Um- yeah I'm doing fine, actually Seamus was just checking up on me, and don't worry about yesterday. There wasn't much you could do." Crap, playing it cool wasn't as easy as some may think.

Harry nodded then gave a peculiar look to Seamus, "well, I think I should be going. Don't want to keep Parvati waiting for me any longer," Seamus informed us winking at me.

When the boy left Harry cleared his throat, "since I felt so horrible about yesterday, I went out and picked you these from the rose bushes near the green house. Sorry that their not all cut perfectly and assorted like florists do, but I figured you might like it anyway, plus it's my way of saying sorry." My eyes went wide when Harry pulled out seven blood red roses from his back, I think I just died and went to heaven!

"They're so beautiful!" I exclaimed breathlessly, taking the bouquet from Harry's hands.

"So you like them?" Harry wondered. I couldn't help but noticed the sparkle in his eyes or his perfect, contagious smile playing on his lips.

"Harry, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," I reassured giving him a huge bear hug. After a few seconds he put his arms around me too. My mind was starting to drift off to my happy place, but a squeaky cough broke us up.

We both whipped our heads around to face Luna Lovegood a.k.a. Ron's girlfriend, she was smiling sweetly at us, which only made me wonder about what she was about to say. "Aww, you two are so cute together! Thank the nargles that they cleared out of your heads in time for you to notice each other. So Harry did you pick those for Hermione?"

My face turned bright red, and I could feel Harry fidgeting besides me. "Luna, don't you have somewhere else to be?" I asked twitching my head towards the doors, trying to send her the dismissal message.

Luna stared at me curiously then perked her head up, "Oh, I almost forgot, Ron told me to meet him by the Black Lake this morning!" Luna's eyes suddenly glossed over, and without a second look at me or Harry the loony sixth year ran from the room.

I turned to Harry embarrassed, "I'm so sorry for her, you know how she is. She says whatever is on her mind without thinking about what the other person might think, or how it might affect them."

Harry shrugged at my comment, "I don't know. I've known Luna for a while now, and despite her insanity and weird little world, I think she is a very smart girl who knows a lot, especially the words that come out of her mouth," Harry's eyes were boring into mine and my heart couldn't help but beat faster.

"Um…" Nothing else seemed to be able to come out of my mouth when Harry began to smile at me.

"Well, I'll see you later Hermione," Harry told me getting up from the bench and winking at me before exiting the Great Hall. Great, now he somehow managed to seep himself even deeper into my heart. Sighing, I grabbed my bag and headed up to my dorm room where I hoped to find a nice book to curl up with.

* * *

><p>A week later things were going better than usual. Exams were done so the seventh years got the day off to relax from studying, something that for the first time, I didn't mind. Ron, Luna, and I were lying on our backs staring up at the white clouds in the sky, pointing out what we thought the clouds looked like, we were on the shore of the lake; not many other students were over here so the peace and quiet was kind of nice.<p>

"That one is a unicorn jumping over a burning pile of books!" Ron exclaimed pointing his finger up at an unusual looking figure, which I couldn't figure out what it looked like exactly.

"Ronald, can we trust your sense of judgment?" I asked turning my head towards him.

He stuck his tongue out at me then pointed to two clouds right next to his 'unicorn.'

"That one is two teenagers kissing inside a heart shaped cotton ball," he smirked as he made this description.

Luna's cheeks tinged pink and she said softly, "now where did you get that idea?"

Ron smirked at her, "I got that amazing idea because I'm lying next to the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm about to kiss her."

Luna smiled at Ron and sat up, "oh you are, are you?" she joked shooting over a mischievous smirk of her own.

Ron played along; "why yes I am!" he leaned into her lips and kissed her lovingly. My heart couldn't help but pang because of jealousy. Ron got an amazing girlfriend, and a happy future ahead of him, but the guy I like won't even make a move towards me, well besides the flower thing.

"Alright you two, break it up!" I warned laughing. The couple snapped their heads towards me and gave each other small secretive smiles, something good was NOT about to happen.

Suddenly the couple jumped up from the rocky sand and ran towards the water scooping up some blue aqua with their hands then attempting to splash me with it. When Ron did hit me square in the chest I decided it was game on! I ran into the water with them and started splashing them as well, too bad they were teamed up or else I probably wouldn't have lost so badly. We were laughing and having a good time when Lavender and Parvati walked up onto the beach and started waving their arms around trying to get our attention.

We stopping throwing water at each other and waited for the two gossip queens to speak. Lavender spoke first, "Hermione, we have a letter for you! It's urgent!" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion then stomped out of the water to retrieve the letter Lavender was holding out.

"You're supposed to bring that letter to the owlery," Parvati said giving me a knowing wink and a toothy smile.

I looked down at the letter and saw that there was no signature or anything indicating who the sender was. The only thing written on the card was…

_This is late, should've been sent a lot sooner. Hopefully you will forgive me and my tardiness; I've never been the best at that. If you're curious about this letter and want to speak with me, meet me in the owlery tower. If you come, I'll know you like me; if you don't… then I'll understand… sooner or later._

Lavender and Parvati were jumping with giddiness. "Honey, you have to go! Oh my broomsticks, you have a secret admirer, it's so adorable!" Lavender gushed squealing.

I blushed, I've never had a secret admirer before, and it was kind of exciting. But was it Harry? The odds were not in my favor, but there was a string of hope that I was still clinging onto.

I thanked my dorm mates then waved a quick goodbye to Ron and Luna who were smirking as they bade me goodbye. My clothes were sopping wet and my hair was dripping down my back, I didn't care. Just the thought of my admirer being a certain green eyed, black haired, seven-teen year old boy gave me all my energy to run to the tower and climb the steep steps.

When I got to the top I nervously played with the letter in my hands and peeked around the corner into the owl room. Besides the hundreds of owls flying around or resting in their cubby hole, no one was in there. I can't lie; my heart dropped a couple octaves until I heard a deep voice say behind me, "Fancy meeting you here."

I spun on my heel and almost passed out again. Standing before me was Harry. "Harry?" I asked almost not believing what I was seeing.

"You came," he replied simply, "I didn't think you would."

My mouth was still hanging open; I must have looked like a complete idiot. "You sent the letter?" I whispered.

Harry nodded slowly, "can I tell you a secret?" my heart skipped a beat and my head nodded like there was no tomorrow. "Truth is, I've had a crush on you for the longest time, but I didn't realize it until coincidently you passed out. I hope that doesn't sound horrible of me, but watching you sweat and hearing Ron yell at me for not being able to say anything really opened my eyes."

The beating inside my chest was becoming so powerful that I thought I might fall over. "Seems kind of cliché," I mentioned trying to avoid Harry's gaze.

From my peripheral vision I could see Harry shrug, "just don't tell anyone that I can be sappy. I have a reputation to hold here."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I won't tell a soul."

Harry smirked at me, "good because I got you these." I cocked my head to the side then gasped when Harry pulled out a beautifully cut bouquet of roses and lilies.

"Harry," I gasped taking the flowers from his hands.

Harry put his hand up in front of himself to stop me, "don't say anything. This is my way of apologizing for the pitiful flowers I got you before and to ask you if you would consider going out with me." My face froze in complete shock, was I really hearing this? Harry stuck his lower lip out and did the cutest puppy dog pout I ever saw.

"I would love to, but you're going to have to walk me to my dorm so I can get changed out of these wet clothes," I said smugly walking a couple steps towards him. I can play Mr. Cool guy to you know.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, I kind of like your new look."

I looked down at myself, because of my wet, light clothing my shirt was basically see through and my shorts were sticking to my legs at a shorter length then before. Blushing at my indecency I tried to cover it up with the flowers, but Harry started chuckling.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

Harry shrugged, "this has turned out to be a pretty good day for me, and you just keep making it better."

I smiled, "as thoughtful and sweet as that was, I wasn't kidding when I said walk me to my room so I can get changed."

Harry sighed, "If you insist."

He stuck out his arm for me and I grabbed it, we walked onward towards the buzzing castle. People were giving us curious looks but I didn't care. I was on the arm of Harry Potter and now I know that he cares for me as much as I care for him, even though it's taken us five years to admit it.

Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I have liked Harry Potter since we were twelve years old. He has gone out with my enemy Cho Chang and my best friend Ginny Weasley, but now I can say that I'm his third and final girlfriend, and we are happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! -SR7<strong>

**(P.S. Did any Hunger Games fans catch the quote I fit into the story?)**


End file.
